Father & Godfather?
by BrittanyBeaar
Summary: After Severus becomes Draco's godfather, will everything be the same in their secret lives? Severus/Lucius slash, m/m smut, don't like it, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, sadly. Or anything that remotely relates to Harry Potter. Damn you, Rowling! :shakes fist:**

**A/N: **This is my first "official" FanFiction chapter, yay me! :dances around: I know it's pretty sh!t, don't judge. Actually, do judge, review and tell me what you think I could do better with. LOLOL, God knows I need the help...

* * *

"Oh come now Lucius, you know the only reason I agreed to that fiasco was _not_ because of the Dark Lord," Severus Snape snarled harshly while locking the heavy door into place behind him. He glanced around the parlour once; a bar in one corner, a fireplace and two black armchairs, a cabinet which he assumed was filled with priceless Slytherin heirlooms, and a tapestry that draped over the length of the far wall, depicting a glorious battle between some ancient Malfoy and what resembled a dragon.

"Then what was that? Out there? You practically _grovelled_ at his feet! Eager to please, little Snivelly!" Lucius Malfoy shot him a venomous look, but was unable to mask his obvious pain as he slammed his palms against the mantle.

Severus winced as the hatred of his old nickname stung him, and took a seat in one of the gilded leather armchairs. Small flames flickered to life, illuminating Lucius' downturned face where it leant on his outstretched arms.

"Lucius, arguing about this is pointless. You know as well as I, that such a performance is expected of me. And, for your information-"An indignant expression settled on Severus's face, "I was not grovelling, I was simply _agreeing _to the Dark Lord's wishes."

This drew a slight chuckle from the taller blonde, who turned and leaned his shoulder against the mantle.

"I do know, Sev, I really do. But I wish you didn't have to be _just _Draco's godfather. I wish I didn't need Narcissa here to keep up appearances. She's getting annoyed, you know. She doesn't like having to lie to everyone about how great our sex life is."

Both men's faces broke into grins at this, and genuine laughter filled the room. After the moment had passed, Severus walked over to Lucius, placing a placating hand on his shoulder.

"But it's necessary. She made an Unbreakable Vow, out of loyalty to the House of Malfoy, and she must keep it. I too wish, that our darker world would be a little more accepting of our affairs, but until it is, we must stay quiet. I agreed to become Draco's godfather because I feel him nearly a son to me as well. I am glad, that it was I the Dark Lord chose. But I am also glad, he knows nothing of our... escapades, shall we say?"

That said, a smirk crossed Severus' thin face, as he ran a long, white finger down the sharp curve of Lucius' jaw. Lucius blushed a deep shade of red; his thought's turning quite explicit at the proximity of the other man.

"After everything, you don't expect me to turn away from you, do you Lucius?" Severus murmured, his breath warm against the blonde's cheek.

"N-no Severus, it w-wasn't that..." Lucius stammered out, his own breath catching in his throat.

"Oh Lucius, tell me you weren't..." Severus leaned forward so his lips brushed across Lucius' as he whispered his next words. "_Jealous?_"

Severus could feel the handsome man's trembles under his chest as he pushed him against the wall. He enjoyed teasing Lucius like this; that man deserved a bit of weakness in his life. But Severus didn't only take fun from holding the Lord Malfoy powerless. The gasps and quietly stammered words that were uttered by his counterpart gave Severus the utmost pleasure in his seduction.

"Not jealous, Sev, just... I hate to see you bowing to someone!" Lucius' eyes painstakingly searched Severus', but the only look he got back was one of arousal and longing.

"Other than you, you mean? Not that _I_ bow to you..." His last words turned into a barely audible moan, as Severus gave in to his desires. Pressing Lucius against the wall again, he gripped his hips and pushed their lips together. As he felt Lucius melt into the kiss moments later, he pulled out of it, only a fraction, but enough for a soft groan of despair to escape the blonde. Lucius' silvery eyes fluttered open to see what the problem was. When he saw nothing wrong, he made an agitated noise and tried to continue kiss.

Severus, ever the tease, had other ideas. Slipping past Lucius' advances, he trailed his tongue lightly along the blonde's jaw line, laying light kisses across the smooth skin of his neck. His hands left Lucius' hips, his own keeping the man held firmly in place. Severus trailed his fingertips over the contours of his body, where the clothes clung to him like a second skin.  
_He really does know exactly how to make himself sexy... _Severus admired with burning eyes.

Reaching his shoulders, the raven-haired man slipped his fingers underneath the edge of his partner's cloak, sliding it off while sensually dragging his fingernails along the other mans skin. Goosebumps were left raised in trails, as a shiver of pleasure rippled through Lucius. Tossing it to the ground, he began sexily working the buttons off of Lucius' shirt, kissing his bare chest as it was slowly revealed.

Small moans whispered through Lucius' lips as Severus knelt before him, teasing the soft skin above his pants with his tongue. Lucius' pale hands were soon wrapped in Severus' hair, as the man began to rub and stroke the growing bulge in his pants. Undoing them, Severus admired the large tent in his boxers before discarding them as well.

Gazing up at the carved body of the now-naked man leaning against the wall for support, Severus traced his long fingers over the veins, strongly prominent in Lucius' throbbing member. His movements drew shivers of pleasure from the blonde, as he expertly wrapped his hand around him, and in one long stroke, drew him to full size.

Severus rubbed his thumb over Lucius' slit, drawing a shuddering moan as he arched his back. Smirking to himself, Severus licked his member, swirling his tongue around the head. Lucius leant his head back, eyes closing as he revelled in the feeling. Leaning forward, he engulfed Lucius' length, his lips sliding down the shaft as his tongue worked its pleasurable magic.

He slowly worked into a rhythm, sliding his warm, wet mouth over Lucius as one of his hands massaged and worked at his balls. The blonde was in ecstasy. Moans and gasps encouraged Severus faster, as Lucius drove his hips forward, his hands clutching at the black hair of the kneeling man.

"Faster..." Lucius moaned, euphoria evident in his husky voice. "Sev... I'm gonna..."

Severus watched but did not stop sucking as his partner's face twisted in utter bliss. Groaning out Severus' name, and thrusting forward once more, Lucius emptied his load into the waiting man's throat, who was careful not to miss one bit.

"Uh, Lucius... You taste so good..." Severus licked the blonde's member again, cleaning it of anything he may have missed.

Still trying to catch his breath, the older man slid down the wall to rest in front of Severus. "God, I love you Severus," he murmured, a smile tugging at his lips as he rested his head against the wall.

"And I love you too, Lucius..." Severus muttered as he crawled up beside the man, wrapping his arms around him. Lucius leant his head on Severus' thin chest, quickly falling asleep, the content smile still on his face. Severus just lay there, watching his lover and the fire, before he himself, dropped off to sleep on the plush rugs.


End file.
